Beautiful Beast
by journey826
Summary: AU; A misunderstood beauty and a spell-bound beast. Can love find them or doom them? And how does vampires and soul animals involve with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Beast**

"Hey look!" there were whispers.

"is that her?"

"Yeah, but who is the girl next to her?"

"That is her sister, twins! Can you believe that?"

The other shocked exclaimed back to the other. "No way! But she seems so normal and much more beautiful. They can't be twins!"

"I know. The city rebelled when the other came out from the carriage."

"Oh, I remember the schok. My mother fainted when she saw that one."

"Also her brother...such shame that he has to take care of her."

"I heard that she plays at the bars!"

"No! She doesn't play but she fights!"

"Yes...and her sister does all the household chores."  
>Well, look at how she is dressed! Wearing dresspants and a low dress shirt at that too!"<p>

"And the color!"

* * *

><p>"Sir you are turning 31 tomorrow. What would you like to do?"<p>

"Why celebrate? There is nothing to celebrate."

"Sir your birthday, it is coming up."

"Get out!"

"Yes, sir!"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much, but no party. He does not wish it."

"Wait. He brings news to tell us."

"There are rumors of Hunters!"

"Hunters, why?"

"Don't know but with him, there are several beauties. Two, they are supposed to be twins!"

"Twins? that is so rare. Do they look alike?"

"NO, the other has brown hair while the other has jet black hair."

"Black?"

"Both are beautiful in a way but the other is too bold. It is quite scary."

"We have four more years."

"how long has it been? Ten?"

"eleven years. Time goes fast doesn't it."

"Master has not changed. His temper and cold manner still is the same."

"Master can only be master, our king."

"yes back to the girls, is it possible for one to meet our liege?"

"That is not important there is another rumor."

"Tell then."

"There is a rumor of a beast guarding treasures and living in a castle. We have to refrain the master from hunting too close."

"No that is not the problem."

"All was silent as a deep roar resonated throughout the hollow castle.

* * *

><p>This is my new story that i will be doing after finishing GDFL.<p>

I have posted this new story now because I know I have been unfair in updating. I am almost done with Chapter 30( i think) and will post it up.

Tell me how you think about this so far. This is like a preview but i hope it will get you excited.

I will update soon.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Beast**

**2 years later**

* * *

><p><em>So first of all BLEACH characters do NOT belong to me.<em>

_Second of all, as you know the story sounds like the Beauty and the Beast. The reason is because when I was getting ideas together, I was watching Beauty and the Beast. Funny but yes, though the beast and something enchanted about them is similar. I don't think I will follow the storyline for Beauty and the Beast, it is obvious what happens, its too cliche. The reason why Daston has that name is because I needed a name for the annoying pursuer but could not find any good name so in the end I tweaked it from Gaston(or something like that). BTW this story WILL NOT be like Beauty and the Beast! Definetely not! _

_This leads to me why I have posted chapter 3 with the part from chapter two. __I have fixed and added more so there is more details and such. Plus I think it cleans it up nicely. I am liking this one much more than the previous one I did. So when I get the time, I think I am going to replace it with an author's note saying go to the next chapter... _

_Lastly I will keep this T rated but for those who want the M rated, I will post it separately, as if it is a epilogue! I'm kind of excited to write it. It will be quite fun, since I haven't written any M in a LONG time! Ah, a prince and Karin! eek! How amusingly exciting!_

_now back to the story...sorry if you thought it started here...it starts after this line that is below this sentence... :)_

_This chapter is short but the next will hopefully be longer. _

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" the brash man cracked his knuckles, trying to show dominance. He was trying to show his status to his opponent, of course he was failing at it.<p>

"Are you kidding Do you really think a dimwit like you can come into our family?"

"Don't provoke him." The girl said with a soft voice, it was gentle and alluring. One could see why the brute of a man was pursuing her.

But, there was a protector, or a guardian and this guardian was strong. "Its fine, I'm here. You'll die before your wedding. Heh, you won't be able to survive the proposal nonetheless."

"You bastard, what did you say?" he screamed. "I'll kill you!" he rushed over running, aiming his punch at his opponent, who still stood relaxed.

The punch touched but his face ended up in the floor while his pudgy arm was twisted awkwardly. The other arm waved frantically, and then in the midst of things he had hit the head of his opponent and accidently pulled at the soft red fabric holding his opponent's hair. This was probably not the best idea.

Then all was still as the red fabric fell to expose the black, obsidian hair. It was silky and smooth more beautiful, which passed the sister's own beauty, against the pale skin, and it was very long. The face was hidden because of the hair and the fact that he had hit the black-haired person's head. His teeth were grinding, he was afraid, yes, the aura this girl had was threateningly frightening.

The brawny man stared at the scene. He watched as the face was lifted up to reveal a pair of gorgeous gray eyes. Then the face he saw was not the face of a young man but a girl. Though beautiful, the girl was beyond his control, he could teel just by the glare she held.

Yes, she was pissed, angry. Her sister could tell, the way she slowly stood up breathing deeply, in and out. The girl loosened the first button of her shirt to release her scarf. She tossed it to her younger sister. It floated down to her younger sister, softly and gently. "Ah, Karin no, don't do it!" Yuzu pleaded.

"No, Yuzu, you know my rules." Karin glanced back her sister and gave her a smirk, one almost identical to her brother's grin. "Besides, it won't take too long. Ichigo would never know." She took a step back and turned swiftly to give him the famous Kurosaki kick, by the way though this is not relevant Yuzu also knows how to do this kick.

So, the man flew, quite far. Actually across the walkway unto a cart of apples.

"Karin…" She froze and hesitated to turn around. "You promised me that you would not make trouble." It was Ichigo...her sweet, ruler of the family, brother.

"He started it!"She slowly bent down to retrieve the scarlet handkerchief from the mud and tried to clean it the best she can. "He ruined mother's memento and tried to dirty Yuzu."

"In that case, you should have come to me. I would have done it for you!" her brother still held a disappointed face despite the fact that she had a legit reason.

Yuzu intervened before the red bruise will go purple. "Brother! I'm fine. Let's go home! Karin come on!" She pulled at them away from the dirt street. "You will have a mark on your skin now...you should not have taken his hit, you could have moved. He wasn't even that fast."

* * *

><p>"Duston, what are you staring at?" a short pudgy man asked the man, possibly twice his size, well in height.<p>

"Gerry, who do you think I have my eyes set on?"

"The pretty one of course, Yuzu!" He sparkled his eyes at the calm girl tugging at her siblings.

"No you dumb-head! She isn't **special** enough." He scoffed. "Sure she is gorgeous but Karin **is** the best. Don't compare her to that weakling."

"What is it that you are scheming?"

"Scheming? Oh no, it is called planning. Think Duston and Karin, I don't need a weakling and Karin is just perfect! She is beautiful, strong and talented. Do I not deserve her?"

"No you deserve only the best! Food, life, girls, only the best, look at you! You are Duston Gafford, the one who has a face of an angel! You are brave, wild and a man that men admire! They want to be YOU!" He waved frantically. "You are Daston, the man women **want** to bed!"

"Yeah...go on"

"Sooner or later, the girl of your choice will be yours..."

* * *

><p>"Karin, you promised me you wouldn't." Ichigo reprimanded his sister as he opened the door for his sisters.<p>

"I know." Karin walked in. "It isn't like I wanted to fight. It never goes as I planned!" They were arguing, though it was small it was loud. And Yuzu...she just watched the two, chuckling at her two siblings. It was loud but it was life. They loved each other and this was how they showed it.

The Kurosaki's weren't quiet or normal. They were distinguished...and famous. It could have been the almost godly body and charisma they each had or the out of norm personality each Kusosaki had. To others, insecret, their beauty was inhumane. When they had first arrived, they were shocked of the gentle beast Ichigo was and his sculptic face with his amazin, as the women put it, chiseled body. Then there was Yuzu, the youngest of the siblings, who with her soft features and angelic face deemed her the title: "Madonna of Rune". Lastly there was Karin. She was a force by herself. She was known as the "Black Rose". She was the one with the deep, obsidian hair and skin so pale it was almost transculent. Added to her her beauty of the soft gray eyes that entrapped anyone who gazed into her eyes. Despite Karin's belief and cruel attitude, men wanted to die for her, her affections and beauty, which again was too godly for them. So, what they did was watch them and eyeing them. To the people Rune, the family who lived on the outskirts of the city was heavenly, their treasure but what they did not know about the Kurosaki family was the thing that kept them alive and sane

_So this was the beginning of a story. A story so interwined with love-unrequitted or not-so true with a spell and a regal beast and ignorance of men._

* * *

><p>So some thanks!<p>

1BleachFan-Thank you! You helped me decide.

FrostyNight98-Well Ichigo will get someone…I hope. Hehe

Tori- THANK YOU! You are awesome! The best concrete answer I ever got! Lol

ZeroFiveThree-Thank you I was wondering if I should talk about how I got this story in mind. Your review encouraged me fix some loose ends and make the chapter better! I hope the re-edited one if better. Keep telling me your opinions! It helps me improve!

During this time please feel free to tell me any suggestions or ask any questions for this story or even possible new story!

THANK YOU!

Sincerely, _journeyHK826_


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Beast**

He gasped and gripped his chest as he abruptly awoke from his slumber. It was so real. It was so painful.

The dreams would not stop; even in the cold snow the dream still came to haunt him. Climbing the decorated walls, he arrived at his room. As usual it was disorderly and dark. He wondered who she was. It was endless, how the details were so vibrant; her flowing hair, soft pale skin and scarlet clothes she hung around her body. Still even with the same dreams for years, he had not yet laid his eyes upon her puzzling face. He desired to, so very much gaze at her face. Always in his dream, he hesitated, because he was still the monster that reigned in this castle for 33 years, since he was born.

This one, the one that haunted his mind currently was different. The images, the pictures, had been different; it was much more heart-breaking. He remembered the pressure when he saw how her body was slumped to the floor and how her face was covered by her small hands to hinder her clear tears. He could tell that she was in sorrow. Still, even when he faced her, he could only see her tears fall. She looked to his direction, her oval face paralleling his own.

Then he remembered his fear; his fear to console her, so he turned his back away from her so that he would not be able to see her reaction towards him. He did not wish to witness her reactions…his frozen heart did not want that…his frozen heart did not want her to be disgusted by him. He remembered slightly turning to her, by the corner of his eyes he could see her head cock to the side to further see him.

He shook his head as he felt that he was being sincere. But was sincere and warmth in his dictionary? Did he know these words? No, he did not have these feeling or sincerity. He was a heartless and cruel monster who only cared for the cold and blood. His hands tightened almost to the point of bleeding. He thought about her face. It was young and full of life. Her lips were full and blush red. Her skin seemed almost translucent, almost fragile as thin glass.

* * *

><p>He stalked around the room trying to forget the dreams he kept having. It was a girl with long black hair, as always. it shimmered, smooth and soft;it was list as air. He wanted to grasp it and feel it against his skin. He saw his hand and stopped. It was hideous. He was abominable.<p>

He always awoke at that moment. So ready to touch her but unable to take that one step to feel her warmth. He looked around...it was the same. It was the same room, his bed was at the same broken state it had been for years.

Anger filled him up; he stomped away to his balcony feeling the light wind blow past him.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Matsumoto?" She was a cat with strawberry-blonde hair. She was adorned with a large white ribbon. By the way she was a very large cat, a little smaller than a tiger.<p>

"The prince seems extra...uncomfortable. I don't know what to do. He is having these dreams. It gets worse every night. A year ago it wasn't as bad as now. He does not dwell in his bed. Sometimes he even takes naps outside on the balcony!" Matsumoto moved her body with a grace-like fluid. "I don't know what should be done to make it better!"

"Wow...this is frustrating you is it not?" The animal who questioned the feminine cat was a dotted fox, she had soft gray but more black hair.

Matsumoto looked at Nanao "Yes...plus we only have a few more years. Forget me, well no don't forget me but, what about the prince?"

"I think this is more about you..." Nanao sighed.

"whhatt? no..Nanao, what are you saying?" Matsumoto fluttered her eyelids...trying to seduce Nanao.

"Matsumoto...that doesn't work on me." Nanao's glasses flashed at Matsumoto.

"But...I'm not trying to do anything." Nanao sighed deeply and walked away silently.

"Nanao, I think a letter came to you from the Noble Kyoraku on his departure to visit us, especially for you." Nanao stopped stiffly, frozen to the ground. Her head turned very slowly and dramatically to face the cat.

"Matsumoto..." She interrogated. "When did this letter exactly arrive?" The words were precise and strong. Some venom were weaved into the question but that wasn't really the problem. The problem held that Matsumoto would be in trouble and Nanao would have to flee sooner or later to hide.

"I'm not telling you!" She laughed as she jumped away gleefully from Nanao.

"Oh! Nanao, Where are you!"

Nanao cursed as Matsumoto laughed heartily at her friend.

* * *

><p>I hoped you like this chapter. I think it was quite long for short chapters. I think I like this plot a lot, I am developing it and it seems pretty solid and new. I like writing in short chapters, it helps me update faster and takes a lot of pressure off me. Oh this one chapter took while because I wanted to post this one around the same time as chapter from GDFL, which I will either this week or the next. Just to let you know this chapter was done mnay months ago~!~!<p>

During this time please feel free to tell me any suggestions or ask any questions for this story or even possible new story! Please tell me if you HATE/LOVE it or any other opinions on it!

Oh, if anyone wants to maybe suggest a picture for this story? or draw one for this story or GDFL it would be greatly appreciated! I think if they had a cover picture it would complete the story! ANYONE?

THANK YOU!

Sincerely, _journeyHK826_


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Beast**

Nanao was severely annoyed. She had finally been released from the clutches of the nobleman Kyoraku. A rich and likable man but she knew who he was. He was a womanizer and even if she was currently an animal it did not matter she was not going to go close until things were settled for the end. Plus it would do him good to get used to being rejected.

"Are you still mad, dear Nanao?" The voice was careful and happy, almost trying to use charm to relax Nanao. Nanao turned to see the one person she had been dying to see. Oh she was in trouble. "I can see you are...I'll let you be."

* * *

><p>The Prince watched the lively bickering with a boredom. Days, weeks were going by, still no chance for redemption and the stupid curse.<p>

And the dream, that was trouble too. He could not get rest. The face was haunting him. He knew the girl was beautiful but he did not know the wench's full face. Then it made him think, why and how could he know she was a beauty? Nothing made sense.

It was going to snow soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Cottage: 8;30, at night with only the half moon for light<strong>

There was petite woman with deep black hair with sparkling violet eyes. She watched carefully. She flinched as she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. She could not see him because of the hood, even if she tilted her head. She turned slowly, scared, aware, hopeful and alert. There was so many options. It may not be him, so she turned her body fully instead of running away.

But in front of her was the man she had been intent on watching; to take a glimpse of him had been her purpose of coming out into the open. She took the risk everyday in coming out but she wanted to be closer to him.

"Who are you?" He talked, his voice deep and eyes that tainted her soul. "I will ask you again who are you?" His hands were defensive and on his sword.

She needed to get away. He was not supposed to know about her. She had only wanted to be near him, physically. She could not decide if she was nervous because she is happy or anxious. As she tried to run, he caught her before she could really use her speed. His hand wrapped around her thin wrist and pulled her against him, while at the same time the man pulled the loose black hood with his other hand.

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki gaped at the woman before him and her eyes. She looked up at him proudly though there was some hesitation he could see. He did really understand what he should do. There was no need for him to get violent since she seemed human and was also a she.<p>

He forgot to spoke until the girl pulled her wrist away closer to her heart. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Ah, no." She never took her eyes off of his brown eyes.

"You should not be here. What are you doing here, hiding?" Ichigo stopped and looked to the ground as he started again. "I did not mean to be so rough. I only meant that a girl, as lovely as you, should not be alone wandering on the streets. The streets aren't kind to the innocence."

"May I know your name?" It came out abruptly that, she cursed in her head. "I..." She looked down in shame. It was not a lady to be so forward , especially to a grown man , one she was so attracted to. She felt her face go red, if it could, in embarrassment as she heard his laughter.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, that's my name. I'm sorry. I never met a lady so vivacious as you. Other than my sisters I don't really attract or interact with the opposite gender." He smiled at her and her stomach sunk with delight. It was a gentle and beautiful smile.

She felt her face red and hot. "I most am likely making my brother worry. I must leave." She held her face in embarrassment. "Please excuse me."

He caught her hand once again but this time more gently, as if any more strength in his grip would break her. "Shall I escort you back? I could not leave you alone!"

"My brother is waiting not too far. Please I'll be fine." He only let her hand free after Ichigo saw the plea in her. He nodded unsure of his decision. "Thank you." Before she disappeared at the corner, she turned to beam a smile at him. "My name is Rukia." Then she disappeared.

Ichigo smiled. She was a bright as the stars and playful. Something that's not seen too often in a dark world.

It was there again. The dark intent that alerted his senses to be tense. The purpose of his coldness to her in the beginning was because of this intent he could feel. He had mistaken it from where Rukia had been standing but it was far sinister than a wandering girl.

* * *

><p>He walked back inside his house to see Karin sitting on the floor, more sprawled out than sitting in his opinion. "Karin if you are going to wear pants and sit, at least sit properly."<p>

Karin stuck out her tongue out as Ichigo chuckled. He glared at the direction in which he could feel the intent coming from. "Any luck on who that or what that is? It's beginning to bother me. If its going to fight, I wish it would do it sooner. I don't like the creepy stares."

"What are you two talking about? Dinner is ready!" Yuzu chimed in her apron. Ichigo and Karin gave each other looks agreeing to not worry Yuzu.

"Lets go eat, brother" Ichigo flinched at the overly girly voice. I'll get rid of it soon, he thought.

~till next time~

* * *

><p>I have nothing to say...<p>

I am ashamed.

I truly apologize that I did not update sooner or earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>forever122<strong>: I'm working on seeing how the prince will react too! It will be interesting!

**hitsukarin4lyf**:Please enjoy it! I hope

**iLuvBleach**: *Thumbs up* to you TOO!

FOR EVERYONE: Thank you for waiting! I have finally updated. Isn't it long? I take it back. LOL I will have Chapter 4 soon. I have great expectations for the upcoming chapters.

-Ney...


End file.
